my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Soarin
Note: Soarin's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Soarin is a male Pegasus pony and a member of the Wonderbolts, being Spitfire's second-in-command. He has a crush on Rainbow Dash, being able to ask her to go on a date with him when she is nominated an official Wonderbolt. He later marries Rainbow Dash and the two has a child named Gust. Personality Soarin is generally portrayed as friendly and upbeat, making him well-liked by others. His personality contrasts with Spitfire's more relaxed demeanor. Despite his usually energetic persona, Soarin can be serious and professional when necessary. Skills As a Wonderbolt, he is very skilled in flying. Relationships Family Gust He is Soarin's son with Rainbow Dash and he seems to love him as a father can love his child. Soarin values his son's happiness above what he wants for him, as he supported him when he told him he loved ice dancing more than flying. Love Interests Rainbow Dash Soarin has a crush on Rainbow Dash since he met her, but he kept those feelings away until she becomes an official Wonderbolt. After Spitfire encourages him, Soarin asks Rainbow Dash to go on a date with him, what she accepts. They seem to have a serious relationship now. They eventually get marry and have a son name Gust. Family Description in the Saga Background Before becoming a Wonderbolt, Soarin is trained by Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Dash's father. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", when Rainbow Dash becomes an official Wonderbolt, Soarin is encouraged by Spitfire to admit his feelings for Rainbow Dash and to ask her to go on a date with him. He does it and she accepts. When he goes to pick her at her house, he meets with her father who was also Soarin's coach before he becomes a Wonderbolt. In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Rainbow Dash. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed In "An Holiday in Ponyville", it's revealed he and Rainbow Dash had a show in Las Pegasus with the Wonderbolts when Twilight and her family arrive to Ponyville to spend the holidays, being that the reaseon why they didn't go the party Pinkie Pie organized to welcome the royal family. At the Heart's Warming Eve, he and his family come to watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, it’s revealed that Rainbow Dash and Soarin created an academy to young pegasi in order to improve their flying skills and find young promises to the Wonderbolts. Rainbow and Soarin also goes to watch the tryouts for the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy flying derby main team. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Rainbow Dash and Soarin meet Twilight and Blue, where they discuss about the race. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Soarin is with the other stallions, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. He fights the dark ponies with Rainbow Dash, where, in “Twilight’s Determination”, the two spars with two dark ponies with undulated eyes, before being saved by Moonlight who uses her supersonic scream against the gytrash that one of the dark ponies uses against the pegasi couple. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Rainbow Dash, reuniting with Shining. Later, after being convinced by his sister to not interfere in the battle between Star and the General of Chaos, Shining asks Rainbow and Soarin to find the others and tell them that. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, Shining sends Rainbow and Soarin to go tell the others to evacuate due to Star’s transformation in Nine-Tails and to tell Thunder Night what happened to his daughter. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Regent’s Decision”, Spitfire sends Rainbow and Soarin watch over Canterlot and Ponyville in the sky for the eventuality of Featherwing attack. In "The War Begins", Soarin is appointed to the Fifth Unit, that is led by Gael. In "The Secret of the Reincarnated Cure", Gael sends him, along with Rainbow Dash, to backup Obsidian Blade's unit. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Soarin fights against Petal Sprout's clones. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Soarin is fighting the clones when one of Star's clones appears to help. In "The Alliance Assemble", Soarin arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Soarin, along with Rainbow Dash, helps Hawthorn to go stop Ten-Tails from using the Tailed Beast Bomb. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Soarin participated on the fight against Ten-Tails' minions. In "The Two Halves of an All", Soarin cheered for Star. In "The Tree of Dreams", he is one of the many to have his chakra absorbed by the Divine Tree, but its roots are cut from him before he can be killed. Even though he's saved, Soarin's lost enough energy to place his life in danger and he struggles to remain conscious. Twilight attempts to revive him. In "Pursuing Hope", thanks to Star's Nine-Tails energy, oarin is able to recover. He then joins the fight with Rainbow Dash. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "Lord of the Rink", Rainbow Dash and Soarin, after knowing how good their son was at ice hockey, decide to come watch him training. During the training, after some encouragement from Scootaloo, Gust confess to them his love for ice dancing. Despite Gust's fear, Rainbow Dash and Soarin accepted it pretty well, saying as long Gust was happy, they were happy. They then saw Gust performing at the recital with Midnight. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Soarin had a crush on Rainbow Dash ever since the Best Young Flyer competiton. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Wonderbolts